


To Always Love

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [138]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Grief/Mourning, M/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: July 22nd, 2025. Cade Vale, New York. Agony: OverNone of the old pain of the studio ever compared to still being alive now.





	To Always Love

**Author's Note:**

> Post-Studio doesn’t always mean happy. As usual for post-studio stories, spoilers for the bulk of the series.

~July 22nd, 2025~

* * *

Matt passed by quite a few familiar graves on his way to the one he wanted. He made a point of having a seperate flower for London. No matter who he came here for, he always had a flower for London. His little brother who was gone before he ever got to see him again.

From London’s grave, he went to the one he was here to celebrate with. It was a very important day for a very important person. 

“Hello, Wally.” Matt achingly but determinedly lowered himself down in front of the grave, his aging body be damned. “I made it in time. I even baked a chocolate cake. Happy birthday.” Matt pulled the tupperware container out of his bag, and place it in front of him.

It had been almost six whole years since he’d had to say goodbye, and Matt had missed Wally every second of it.

“Well, not quite a thing you’d want to hear on your birthday, but important. Maggie’s health is failing. I think...I think they’ll be be the next of our children to pass if their health doesn’t improve. I hope to God though that I don’t outlive them. I couldn’t stand to outlive another child of mine.” Thinking of James, thinking of Grace. Morgan James Grace, or MJG, which turned into the nickname Maggie along the way, was named in part for their lost siblings and could soon be lost too.

“Better news. Ginger has another granddaughter….Basil had another son. Autumn got an ancestry kit so we now have a good idea who his biological father is -still no judgement there- and he’s been making a point of visiting him at his retirement home. Molly decided she’s going to go back to college no matter what, and is looking at careers she’d be good in, Ariel got called in to be in another movie so I guess Hollywood thinks he aged into his looks. Mick still hasn’t found a publisher for his book but he’s doing his best. And Cash...well, you know how it is with Cash.”

Even talking to a gravestone, this was familiar talk. Wally’s memory had disappeared as quick as his health, so Matt was always going over what their family was doing and hoping for when there was that lucidity in Wally’s gaze. At most, Matt could thank the dementia for giving Wally peace from trauma even as he eventually stopped being able to recognize Matt. 

Matt smiled sadly, tracing Wally’s name on the polished stone. He then placed down a bundle of flowers onto the ground. Wally had always loved flowers, so Matt made sure he always brought flowers for Wally too. 

“I love you.” Matt leaned over and placed a kiss upon the name. “Can’t wait to see you again.”

And that was the hope that kept Matt any bit strong in this despair.

**Author's Note:**

> This also happens to list at least some of the kids they had or adopted, so expect to eventually get stories with their kids. They raised a lot of kids together.


End file.
